


Hooked

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Jessika Pava/Paige Tico - Freeform, Eventual Darkpilot, Fanfiction Writer Kylo Ren, M/M, Oh Yes There Will Be Fluff, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a small recommendation leads to a lot more.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who wasn’t feeling well.

It was a relief to get back to his dorm. Even as Poe flopped on the bed, he could all but feel the exhaustion seeping through him. Opening Discord, entering the Rebel Base Discord server (a writing group that he’d become pretty fond of), he smiled faintly. BlueThree (Jess) and BomberBabe (Paige) he knew pretty well; they were in his college classes — and currently chatting excitedly, spamming gifs and emojis back and forth between them. 

Poe smiled and began typing. 

** _BlackLeader: _ ** _God, I leave for like, a while, and you guys get started without me. (Just kidding!) What’s up?_

Poe couldn’t help but feel at least a tug of affection even as he typed the words into the Discord chat. It felt good to be back in his dorm room, if he was to be perfectly honest. 

** _BlueThree: _ ** _Well, I read a new story. I was actually recommending it to people here at the Base. Fuck, I knew it was coming, but that recent chapter almost made me cry. _

** _BomberBabe:_ ** _ Hey, Blue, no spoilers. 😉_

** _BlueThree:_ ** _ No spoilers, I know! I’m not going to spoil things for @BlackLeader, but it all makes sense if you’ve got the proper context. And if you grow to care about Jace over the course of the fic. _

Jace was the villain Kylo Ren’s name here before he’d fallen to the Dark Side. It hadn’t been revealed until near the end of the first installment of the new _Interstellar_ trilogy, but it definitely left an impression on people. Poe couldn’t say how he felt about Kylo Ren — on the one hand, Adam Paterson (who played him) was a good actor, but on the other hand, there wasn’t any reason the son of two war heroes would become a complete jerk. (To say the least)

_**BlackLeader: **Maybe you can link me? I mean...I could use new fic to read. God willing that I’m in need of it. _

Jess DMed him the link later, and Poe clicked on it. He had to admit that the author’s name did make him wrinkle his nose a bit — KnightofRen? Really? Still, he read through, first running across the summary (AO3 had funny formatting like that):

_The story of Jacen Starkiller isn’t an easy one, but in the end, even monsters have their stories to tell. One year after Starkiller, now Kylo Ren, named himself the newest Supreme Leader, former scavenger Kira of Jakku and the rest of the Resistance travel to find a new base for them all — as well as to uncover what drove Jacen Starkiller to the Dark Side in the first place. Darkness rises, but in all things, light rises to meet it..._

The story was apparently called “Facets”. Even scrolling down, Poe scrolled over the author’s note explaining why they (who knew who they were, Poe thought?) wrote the story. Basically to get things out of the way before the inevitable comic series decided to set things in stone. 

_It had been a year since Kylo Ren had declared himself Supreme Leader, and the galaxy was already feeling the effects..._

Poe settled against his pillows in that moment, and started reading. He had to admit that it was off to a good start, really getting into Kira and the others’ mindsets even as they recovered from the aftermath of their ordeal with the First Order. Even as Kira came to grips with her parents’ reveal — while admitting that Kylo hadn’t told her everything. 

It provided a good atmosphere. Poe snuggled in bed, reading “Facets”, and feeling his heart skip a beat in excitement at the first reveal of information as to Kylo knowing the bounty hunter John Doe (one of Poe’s favorites) as a kid. Poe couldn’t think of two less likely characters to know each other. Still, he wanted to know where this went, at least. 

Poe settled further back into the pillows and continued to read. 


End file.
